narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Susanoo (Grandfire)
|image=Jiro Susanoo.png |kanji=佐能乎 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Susanoo |literal english=He With the Ability To Help By All Means |other names=Tempestuous God of Valour (勇武の荒神, Yūbu no Aragami) |jutsu classification=Kekkei Genkai, Ninjutsu, Dōjutsu |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Jiro Uchiha |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} '|須佐能乎}} is a technique that can be cast by those members of the Uchiha Clan who have awakened both of their Mangekyō Sharingan. Overview According to , for a Sharingan user to activate the Susanoo is a rarity. Susanoo is formed through the materialization of the user's chakra and as such differs in appearance as well as color between users. While the user usually remains grounded within Susanoo, it is possible for them to freely move around within its body, as well as levitate inside of it. The user can also allow others to enter Susanoo, or leave its body entirely. While Susanoo acts as a defense against external attacks, anything coming out of Susanoo will simply phase through it. Weakness Like the other techniques granted by the Mangekyō Sharingan, the user's eyes and body are strained while using Susanoo because it consumes a large amount of their chakra. described it as feeling pain in every cell in his body which only grew from prolonged use. These negative effects are seemingly removed with the acquisition of the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan, as demonstrated by all of its users. Because the user is able to freely pass through Susanoo, it is possible for an opponent to forcibly remove them from it; , for example, was able to drag Madara Uchiha outside of his anchored-Susanoo using the sand under his feet. A sufficiently powerful attack can result in damage being done to Susanoo, especially during the technique's developmental stages, after which the user is left open for attack. The only known methods of attacking the user while Susanoo is active are to draw the wielder out of the technique and then attack, bind and restrict its movements, or to break the defense with overwhelming force. Susanoo users are also vulnerable to attacks which don't actually deal physical damage to it, such as strong lights and sounds, which can also impair their ability to sustain Susanoo. The users are also still susceptible to such things as sound-based genjutsu. Forms Jiro's Version Jiro's version is depicted as in color. Like , Jiro can use his Susanoo even while using the Rinnegan. It is skeletal in appearance. Like most Susanoo, Jiro's Susanoo has two right arms, which are conjoined at the elbow, and one left arm, although it is also able to form a second left arm as needed. In its final form, Jiro's Susanoo is surrounded by a tengu-like layer of armour with jagged teeth around its hood. Jiro can manifest a lower half with legs and feet at will. He has also demonstrated the ability to float inside of Susanoo when its body is fully formed. Jiro Susanoo.png|Jiro incomplete Susanoo Jiro completed Susanoo.jpg|Jiro complete Susanoo Jiro Final Susanoo.png|Jiro Final Susanoo Jiro Susanoo rinnegan version.jpg|Jiro Susanoo rinnegan version Trivia References See also